Pitch Perfect Oneshots
by TheLonelyReadr
Summary: These are some of the oneshots that come to me randomly or when I find some good tumblr. or IG posts to write about. Mostly Pitch Perfect but might have other shows here as well. I will post randomly since this is not the main project for me. Also If I get inspired by some tv shows I might do a oneshot about those scenes. You can also suggest pairs to write about :)
1. Chapter 1: Coming out

**Beca accidently coming out at a party while staring at her phone and smiling. She is slightly drunk so she is not focusing what's happening around her that much.**

Amy: Who are you texting, is it a boy?

Beca: No, boys are gross

Amy laughing: Are you a lesbian then?

Beca not looking up: yes

All the bellas turn to look at Beca who clearly has no idea what she just revealed to everyone. A certain redhead is smiling while everyone looks shocked a little. Beca notices everyone staring at her and raises an eyebrow questioning them. Amy whispers what she confessed to all about two minutes ago.

Beca looks mortified and just sits still legs crossed and stares forward. Everything seems to go in slow motion for her right now. She doesn't even notice her phone falling out of her hand and to the floor, Chloe looks concerned now and is getting up very slowly as trying not to startle her. Everyone is whispering to each other and getting a little worried about their captain.

Suddenly Beca runs outside and slams the door behind her. She starts to hyperventilate and slides down the wall while all the memories from her high school comes up.

Now sitting on the ground she can feel tears fall down her cheeks as she remembers what happened.

It was only a few months left of high school and Beca was, you could almost say smiling, at the thought of not being back at this hell hole. The class was halfway over and Beca couldn't care if she missed the whole purpose of it because she wouldn't have to in a few months. Once the bell rang Beca went straight to her locker and started opening it. Just as she was putting her books in Jack slammed them on the floor and all the papers spread and one particular one just in front of him.

Beca saw him pick it up and started laughing while showing it to his friends. Becas face was full on red with embarrasment and she was trying to hide it. Beca begged in her mind that he wouldn't shout it to the whole school but Jack was not that kind of person so of course he yelled.

"Yo, Listen up everyone, Beca here is a fucking dyke!" While he was laughing more people came to look at the picture and started laughing along with him. Suddenly almost the whole school was chanting "Dyke, dyke, dyke…" to Beca and she felt like crying so she ran out of the school and all the way home where she had her first of many panic attacks.

After the attack she looked at the paper that everyone was laughing at, it was her and a girl she had met outside of school holding hands and walking along the beach. Beca had drawn the picture someone had taken of them and was thinking of giving it to the girl but she had left her couple of months before because she didn't want to go public yet.

She hears a faint sound of a door closing but can´t focus on it as her vision starts to go even more blurry as tears start to fall faster. Beca feels somebody touch her and yell her name while trying to soothe her. Her vision starts to clear a little but she is still breathing erratically and tears are still falling from her eyes. She sees red hair and very bright blue eyes _"Chloe…"_ Beca focuses on Chloe's eyes and starts to calm down while Chloe is singing to her. She smiles a little and so does Beca.

Once Beca is fully calm Chloe takes her to her room. Beca is exhausted and almost immediately falls asleep. Chloe decides they should talk about it tomorrow and falls asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2: My day so far

**Hey guys! I haven't had the time to write for a while since I have work and haven't had the motivation for it or any new ideas but I have one now :)**

**I saw this post on insta and decided to make a one shot from it. So if someone is reading this enjoy or if it sucks tell me and I can improve my writing.**

**The insta post: (I made a small change on it)**

**Jake: I'm gonna play a song for you right now.**

**Jake: It's called "my life so far"**

**Jake "Takes a deep breath, and plays a chord"**

**Jake: *SCREAMS***

Beca had just got to the Bellas house after a long day at school. She had had a job interview after it with a music producer about her maybe interning there for at least a summer but she didn't get it because she didn't have any material with her that day.

On top of all that she was almost late for school hence the fact that she forgot to take any material with her she also forgot her essee home. The teacher wasn't too happy about that since she had already asked for more time on it. Then in gym class someone kicked the ball straight to her stomach and got the wind knocked out of her which led her to the school nurse.

She threw her bag on the floor of her room and just laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Beca thought _" Maybe if I had taken that mixed a song in the morning to the school with me I could've gotten in" "Also fuck Jennifer. She did that on purpose, she fucking plays soccer on her freetime" _She laid on the bed for a few more minutes planning her revenge on Jennifer before getting up and walking towards her laptop, opening a program and started to work on a mix.

"_**An hour later"**_

Beca was glad none of the other Bellas were home because the track sounded horrible. She realized she was in a creative block.

"Fuck! God I hate my life some days, this track sounds like total bullshit!" Beca yelled while slamming her computer shut "Could my day get any worse!" . She leaned back and thought about ways to get out of her block. She looked around and saw a piano on the ground that she hadn't had the time to modify yet, drums that had a broken bass drum and a guitar.

"I guess it's the guitar then" Beca said getting up from the chair

She checked if it was on tune first and then started playing simple chords.

"How the fuck is this so hard too, I learned the easiest ones when I was like 8 years old. Maybe I have to change the scenery a little bit" Walking towards the living room she noticed how much time had passed.

"_Chloe and Aubrey are gonna get back soon sooo I have about half an hour to play down here before they come"_ She thought and sat on the couch.

"Okay now focus, it's not that hard, you learned this when you were 8 get it togehter." Beca said to herself

"_**Half an hour later"**_

Beca didn't hear the car stopping at the driveway or the doors slamming shut. She was too furious with the fact that she had a creative block and couldn't mix or play anything.

"Hey Becs! How was your day?" Chloe said smiling and being all too happy about today

"You wanna hear how my day was? Well it was fucking fantastic." Beca answered sarcastically

"Oooh, tell me everything" Chloe smiled even more. Sometimes Beca wondered if the redhead couldn't tell when she was being sarcastic or not

"Chloe I think Beca meant-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca "Yeah, um I´m gonna play a song for you about it since it was so good… It's called "my day so far""

Aubrey sees Beca putting her fingers on the right strings and getting herself ready. She then looks at Chloe who is waiting impatiently for Beca to start.

Beca _"Takes a deep breath and plays a chord" _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Aubrey and Chloe look horrified of what just happened while Beca just gets up and leaves.

Aubrey "I think we better just continue our own things for now" Aubrey says while Chloe just nods eyes still wide.

**Okay that's it for now. If you want a sequel or have any suggestions for a one shot just tell me and I will try to write one as soon as I can :)**

**If there's any readers that also read my other story "Superpowers" I promise I will update but I don't know the clear date yet. I have started to write a new chapter but It literally has like a few sentences at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3: Abortion

**Hey, this is from the show Sex Education and I just kind of changed the names of it to Beca and Chloe. This is one of those one shots that if you'd like I could make it a multi chapter one. All though it will be probably like this where I just change the persons name. Maybe a little character change too to fit the Pitch Perfect one. But just tell me if you guys want this to be a full story and not just a oneshot :)**

"Do you use contraception?" The nurse asks while writing down things

"Yeah. Condoms, I didn't notice a split or a break or anything"

"Condoms aren't always a hundred percent effective" The nurse says without even looking up.

"Yeah, certainly appears so or otherwise I wouldn't be here" She says as she rolls her eyes

"Have you considered any other forms of contraception? Uh, Implants, the pill…"

"After this experience, definetly"

"And how many sexual partners do you currently have? Male or female" The nurse asks now looking at her

"Just one at the moment and male. I do know who the father is if that's why you're asking"

The nurse wasn't effected at all by Becas comments towards her. She seemed almost bored to have this converstation.

"Have you considered the possibility of adoption…"

_Wow. Is this nurse stupid. Why the hell would I be sitting here on this 'might I add' a very uncomfortable bed if I wanted to give the baby to adoption. I'm seventeen for gods sakes! Well let's answer with sarcasm cause I mean she kind of asked for it with that one._

"I don't think anyone would want a pregnant 17-year-old" Beca smirks

"Heh" The nurse looks a little dumbfounded while Beca just looks at her fingernails

"Yeah, no. I don't want to do adoption, no" Beca rolls her eyes again

"Right" She writes down Becas answer "And who's gonna be there to pick you up after the procedure?"

"Uh, no one. It's just me" She smiles a little sadly

"Mm, unfortunately, it's a requirement"

"Well what if I was a serial killer, or a hermit, or my whole family had died in a fire?" Beca asked slightly joking just wanting to make the nurse squirm a little. "Would I still need to bring someone then?"

"Yeah, It's our policy" The nurse looks at her apologetic. Beca just sighs and jumps off the bed before grabbing her leather jacket and heading to the door "Well I guess I just have to bring someone then" With that she leaves.

Beca walks through the trailer park towards her own. She hears her neighbors fight about something again and listens for a while. The woman has been kind of her mom but she is at the same time her landlord who she pays rent to. Also her name is Cynthia

"You think I have a sister?!" Cynthia yell at his husband

"I don't know, you could have!" She hears a mans voice answer

"We have lived together for 17 fucking years, Jeffrey. Wouldn't you know if I had a sister?!"

The man has a bag with him and looks like he's leaving "When's my birthday?" Cynthia asks. Jeffrey turns around to look at her and then away since apparently he actually doesn't know

"Fuck you, Jeffrey" Cynthia yells.

Jeffrey walks of and Cynthia notices Beca

"Everything all right, love?"

"Yeah, bye" Beca smiles and waves before continuing her walk towards her own trailer

Beca flops down to her bed and just lays there for a while. She decides to take her headphones and computer from under the bed and starts mixing. She has to get the abortion out of her head for a while.

The next thing Beca knows is that it's the next morning and she has a lot of missed calls.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck, I slept in again. God, Aubreys gonna kill me!_

10 Missed calls from Jesse

15 Missed calls from Aubrey _wow she actually called me this time_

25 Missed calls from Chlo _not suprising at all_

_I have to run so change of clothes and out the door_

"Sorry, sorry, I know. I'm late" Beca says running through the doors out of breath. She throws her bags next to the stands and joins the girls. Aubrey ofcourse looks at her disapprovingly but continues on with the practice. Beca looks a little confused as to why she didn't say anything. She looks to Chloe who mouths that they talk after class.

After two hours of torture they finally stop and everyone leaves. Beca sees Chloe motioning her to come. "Lets take a walk"

"Sooo, what's up? Did I do something so horrible even Aubrey can't find the words to yell at me" Beca smirks while the other two stay serious

"No… We um we saw you yesterday" Chloe starts carefully as to not alarm Beca too much.

"Where? I wasn't anywhere…" _Wait, no, it can't be… They saw me at the abortion clinic! Fuck. way to be careful Beca, You idiot_

"You were at the abortion clinic and we just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Chloe continued

Beca just stood there. Aubrey saw that she was just staring and not even blinking

"Beca. We are not against it if you wanna have and abortion. That's okay if you do"

Beca wakes up from her trance and shushed Aubrey "Not so loud… I don't want Jesse to hear" Beca looks around panicked that Jesse might be around.

"Why don't you want Jesse to know?" Aubrey questions. Chloe looks equally puzzled

"Because he doesn't even know I'm pregnant and I don't wanna tell cause I don't want the baby and he has clearly said he's against abortion. Also we are not a thing even though he thinks we are but for me it's just sex" Beca states

"Oh…." Aubrey says and looks at Chloe who nods "Well if you want you can get a ride from us. I mean I know it's a requirment for that"

"Requirment for what?" Jesse comes and hugs Beca from behind. Both of the girls can see Beca tense up and her eyes asking them for help

"A requirment for the Bellas" Chloe quickly says. Beca smiles a thank you

"Well I gotta run but see you tomorrow for you know?" Jesse winks

"Yeah, sure" Beca waves at him "See what I mean he thinks were something more than friends with benefits"

"Yeah, so why don't you just break up that thing" Chloe asks a little hopeful

"I don't know" Beca says "But I gotta go. See you tomorrow"

"See ya!" Both girls yell at her "And remember our offer still stands!"

Walking towards the clinic she can see two protestors on the street. _Ah shit here we go_

"At eight weeks, your babys heart is beating" The man says "At 15 weeks, your baby can see light"

"Oh, shut up" Beca yells and slams the board to the ground.

"Did you know that at 6 weeks your baby can feel" The woman now chimes in

"Yeah well, I wish he had worn a condom" Beca says and tries to open the door and accidently hits the womans face. _Or was it by accident?_

"What is wrong with you, do you hate all life!?" The man yells and goes to help the woman

-Door buzzes-

A random woman came through the door out of breath "Oh, shitting hell… Ahh… that is a lot of steps. You all right, ladies? You all right, love? Yeah?"

"Hello" someone from the nurses station smiled at her

"If you could just give me the form. I've… I've been here before" The woman took the form and sat next to Beca. "Right, shit. They treat us like toddlers, don't they? All this hand holding" She looks at the form and then Beca "Well you're chatty, aren't you?"

"Don't feel like talking" Beca rolls her eyes

"Suit yourself, princess" The woman says and Beca looks at her with the 'are you fucking serious' look. The woman gets distracted from her though and looks at the tv

"Oh, for god's sake. Can… Um… Scuse me. Can we, um, can we change the channels. I just don't really think soft porn is the right tone." The woman says and Beca smirks. "Fucking hell." Beca looks as the woman gets up to change the channel.

"Do you mind not doing that, please?" Someone from the station asks

"Got it, Yeah, yeah, yeah" Beca follows the woman as she tries to change the channel and tries to hold her laugh.

"Oh, score" The woman yells and Beca looks what she has picked. _A fucking trivia show. Kill me now _

The woman turns to Beca. "You any good at quizzes?" Beca was amazing at them. Not that she told people she was a freaking genious. "No" She simply answered but the woman sat next to her anyway.

Beca decided that now was the time to text Chloe to meet her there after the procedure

B - Hey, can you meet up at 6.30pm

C - Sure, where?

B - The clinic…

C - Oh… I'll be there :)

B - Thanks

Beca looked up from her phone and the woman was still trying to get the answers right.

-Man on the TV-

Which novel by the English Quaker, Anna Sewell, is subtitled The Autobiography of a Horse?

"Horse? Uh… horse. Uh, uh, Sea- Uh, Seabiscuit!" The woman tries to get it right

"Black Beauty" Beca says and she's right. The woman looks at her "I knew you weren't just a pretty face"

"Hi, um… Sorry, look, i'm looking for, uh… Beca hi"

"Hey" Beca stands up and walks towards Chloe

"Um, sorry, I didn't know whether you wanted me to come in or not" Chloe says "You didn't specify where to meet you."

"I said 6.30"

"On time is late"

"What does that even mean? Ugh, just can you wait outside. I don't want anyone here…" Beca looks at Chloe

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll just go then" Chloe leaves a little confused at Beca. She was the one who asked her to come "Do you still want me to wait?"

"She'll still need someone to take her home" The nurse behind her answered

"Okay"

"She looks sweet. Don't really seem like your type, though" The woman talked to Beca again

"She's not"

"A little bit of advice, lovey. If you want happy life, you keep the sweet ones around"

"I don't need a mum, thanks" Beca says adruptly

"Okay, Einstein!" The woman says back

Once in the examination room Beca started to feel nervous even if she wasn't showing it outside. She was sat next to the talkative woman and on the other side of the woman was another teenager probably a little older than her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the woman took the younger woman's hand. "It'll be alright" She smiled at the younger one "I promise". Beca was slightly jealous that no one was there to hold hers. She looked at the roof and took a deep breath. Next thing she felt the older woman's hand on her lap and she looked down at it. "Come on just take my bloody hand" Beca laughed a little and took it.

The older woman started doing waves to make the two of them more relaxed. I helped unexpectedly.

Next it was Becas turn to go in

"Hi Beca, I'm Dr. Atwan. Hop up on the table." She instructed her. Beca walked over to the bed and situated herself on in. They covered her legs with a blanket and put a blood pressure meter on her arm.

"Are you left- or right-handed?" The nurse asked her "Left- handed"

Beca follows the nurses as they work around her and closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them when she hears one of the nurses say that everything will be okay. A nurse put a tourniquet on her arm and said that it was gonna sting a little. Beca clenched her fist on the edge of the blanket when they put the needle in her arm. They gave her a sedative to sleep during the procedure. "This will make you a little bit sleepy" one of the nurses said.

Next she heard the doctors voice. "So, do you have any hobbies, Beca?"

"Oh, just the usual. I mix music, sing and also run a drug circle" Beca smirks and notices the doctor smiling a little too. "Is this stuff supposed to be knocking me out, 'cause I don't think…" And with that Beca was out of it. They put a oxygen mask on her and took her to the operation room.

While Beca was under Chloe had made friends with the protestors and was sitting with them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" Some old lady yelled at them.

"Oh, I'm not with them, I'm just waiting for my friend to come out" Chloe yelled back at her "I think I'm going to the shops to stretch my legs"

"I'll come with you" The girl said and took her bag from the ground

"I'll stay here to protest" the guy said

Chloe walked around the store looking for something that Beca might like. "Hey, what's your name btw"

"Oh, I'm Tina. And you?"

"Chloe" They shook hands "So what do think I should buy for someone that has had an abortion?"

"Hmm. Sunscreen" Tina said

"Why?" Chloe looked puzzled

"She's gonna need it when she burns in hell" Tina said and walked off.

"Riiiight… Shouldn't have asked a protestor about that" Chloe facepalmed.

She continued looking around and decided to buy a sandwich and roses before walking after Tina. They got back to the clinic and Tina sat next to her friend outside while Chloe continued inside. "Hey, when we come out, you won't shout at my friend, will you?"

"Um... " Tina looked at her friend "Probably will"

"Yeah.. I thought so" She said before walking in.

**IN THE CLINIC**

Beca woke up to the sound of the machine beeping. The nurse came at the same time as she woke up and offered her a water cup and a pudding. "Try and drink the water. Here is some pudding. We got vanilla or chocolate, which one would you like" Beca took the chocolate one and the nurse gave her a spoon. She watched as the nurse went to the bed next to her. She decided to listen in when she recognized the voice.

"Hello, Sarah" The nurse said

"I remember you from the last time" Sarah said. _She was the talkative old lady!_

"Only vanilla left, i'm afraid"

"I don't like vanilla"

"Well it's all we've got" The nurse tried to get her to take the pudding

"Can you see if… if there's any chocolate ones left?"

"I'm sorry, dear. We don't"

"I know you got them. So can you please just… please go and ask. I really don't like vanilla. It's not even a flavor" Sarah started to sound like she was starting to cry

"Like I said, we don't have any" The nurse insisted

"Yeah, and like I said. I really fuckin' hate vanilla" Sarah shot back

"Were not a restaurant, Sarah. Maybe there's one next time you're here" And with that the nurse left. _What a bitch! Just because a patient gets on your nerves doesn't give you the right to say something like that._

Beca stood up and took the chocolate pudding from her table. She walked to the curtain and slowly drew it back. She saw that Sarah had tears running down her face and was trying to dry them off.

"Oh… Hey, Einstein. Wasn't so bad, was it" Sarah said.

"I don't like chocolate" Beca said and offered her the pudding she had.

"Everyone likes chocolate" Sarah answered

"Not me" Beca smirked a little and offered it once more. The woman took it and said thank you.

"You're not as tough as you look" The woman commented

"It's been a shitty day"

"Yeah, yeah. Look… don't worry, love. I got three kids. And I feel way more guilty about the ones that I had than the ones I chose not to. It's better not be a mum at all than being a bad one" Sarah exlpained to her. Beca had tears threatening to fall as she thought about her mom.

"I bet your kids really love you" Beca said

"hm… Oh fuck off and let me eat my pudding" The woman said while trying not to get emotional

"Okay" Beca smiled and closed the curtain.

Beca dressed up and walked towards the check in.

"Hi" Beca said at the same time with the redhead. Beca turned around when she heard her voice.

"Hi" She smiled at Chloe "You waited"

"Of course" Chloe gave her a caring smile and Beca smiled back. She turned toward the nurse on the desk.

"You may have some vomiting or nausea. If the vomiting continues for longer than 24h then you should inform the clinic. Some bleeding is typical, but if it's very heavy then you should call straightaway." The nurse explained and gave Beca some pads.

"Okay" Beca turned around to Chloe and whispered "Not a word" Chloe nodded and followed Beca out.

**Walking**

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked while they were walking towards Becas trailer park

"Yeah, I'm fine" Beca said and looked around and the scenery. There was a short silence

"You want a sandwich?" Chloe asked while offering the one she bought from the store

"You're so weird, Chlo" Beca took the sandwich and smiled. Beca started opening the box and Chloe started talking about her mom being weird.

"If you think I'm weird then you should meet my mom. She has the weirdest ideas and no personal boundaries at all either. She could just randomly talk about sex without thinking it's weird at all. She hates my dad too. He lives in London. But yeah, she's constantly asking me weird and inappropriate questions. She's basically mental." Chloe hadn't noticed but Beca had somewhere along her rambling put the sandwich away. Probably because all her weird talk about her mom.

"My moms a drug addict. She tries not to be but… she is. I haven't seen her for a while" _Oh shit. I talked about my no boundaries mom while hers is a literal drug addict. You a so stupid Chloe._ "And I have a brother as well. He's the funniest guy I know, but he's a bit all over the place. Not the most reliable.

"I didn't…"

"Don't say sorry" Beca quickly interrupts and tries to hold the tears.

"Okay"

"Are those flowers for me?" Beca nods towards the bouquet that Chloes holding

"Uh, yeah… Seems a bit inappropriate now" Chloe smiles

"No. No, I like them. Nothing say 'Happy abortion' like a bouquet" Chloe hands Beca the flowers and she smiles. They walk in silence until they get to the edge of the trailer park.

"Well this is me" Beca says and stops on top of the small hill where you can see the whole park.

"Do you want me to come in? I can just…" Chloe starts

"No, It's ok. You can go. I'll see you later"

"Okay, yeah." Beca waves and leaves Chloe standing there

"Sorry, yeah… I'm walking you in. I said I would walk you home, so…"

"Chlo, I'm fine" Beca says

"No! you might bleed or get a hemorrhage" Chloe explains "Or you could have a reaction"

"Fine" Beca grumbles

Once outside of Becas trailer Chloe asks if she should come in or not

"I'm not inviting you in. I'll text you if I die" Beca smirks at her

"I'll keep my phone close" Chloe says. What she was not expecting was the fact that Beca initiated a hug that lasted longer than 5 seconds

"You tell anyone about this I'll kill you… Aubrey can know 'cause I know you won't be able to not tell her" Beca says "I have a hatched and I know a good place to hide a body, okay?"

"Okay" Chloe says and boops Beca on the nose to which Beca rolls her eyes

"Bye"

"Bye"

**AT CHLOES**

"Heey!" Aubrey yells from the living room.

"Hey" Chloe hangs her jacket and walks to the couch

"So did she do it?

"Yeah… she did. She told me not to tell anyone but you since she know I can't keep a secret from you" Chloe explains

"Was she okay after it?

"I think she was. At least that's what I saw and she told me" Chloe said "Also if we tell anyone she has a hatchet and knows a good place to hide a body"

"Well that's nice, I guess. You wanna watch a movie or are you too tired?" Aubrey asks

"Sure let's watch something"

[Bzz] Aubrey noticed Chloe get a message from Beca but decided it was best to leave it for now. She smiled to herself because she saw that the two clearly had feeling for eachother but didn't know it.

B - Thanks for today

C - Hope you enjoyed the sandwich :)

B - Good night, Chlo

C - Good night, Becs ;)'

**I don't own the show or the characters. I took the scenes from Sex Education. Also I'm sorry if this has some triggers in it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

**Fanfic about drunk beca with a little less drunk Chloe.**

The weekend plan for Beca was this, Friday evening she would go to her sisters to crash till sunday because her friend was going to have her 18th birthday on saturday and she needed a place to crash after that.

Friday evening went fast with her only watching shows on Viaplay or Netflix before her sister got home. It was her sister who was drunk this time and she had to take care of her and escort her to bed. Beca herself stayed up until 5 am before falling asleep.

The next morning she woke up to her sister making breakfast or something, but decided to close her eyes again and fell asleep. She woke up again around 11am and decided to fully wake up since she had to leave around 6pm to her friends birthday.

She laughed with her sister and layed on the couch till 2pm before actually getting up and doing something, Beca made dinner for herself before starting to get ready to leave. Her sister cleaned the house because her friends were coming over. Beca just played on her phone because she didn't care about the other two. Once they left Beca started to drink to get a head start on the others before going to the party. Once she got there she was already two drinks deep before the others.

She saw these two women enter a few minutes after her and couldn't help but notice the red headed one. 'Chloe' Was her name and she couldn't keep her eyes off of her the rest of the evening. Chloe had asked her name a couple of times now and she just couldn't help but tease her a little for not remembering it. The rest of the evening went by pretty fast and Beca and Chloe couldn't stop glancing at each other the whole night.

Once they were about to leave Beca was standing outside the bathroom door getting ready to leave when Chloe asked her a question.

"Hey, Do you know if Chris is gay, or something?" Chloe asked out of curiosity

"I don't know. I haven't quite figured it out myself but apparently he has a girlfriend" Beca said back

"Oh, alright. Can you hold my phone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure" Beca said and watched Chloe go to the bathroom. She contemplated on telling her that she was bi before Chloe came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Chloe took the phone from her and put it in her purse.

"I mean I'm Bi and even I can't get a clear read on him so.." Beca started to explain

"Oh, yeah I'm not a homophobe just wanted to know. "Chloe said

"Yeah, no, I get it. I have tried to get a read on him since middle school so. " Beca continued

"Can you hold my purse for a sec?" Chloe asked her again.

"Sure" Beca said.

It took Chloe a few minutes to get her jacket on and shoes but once she did she said to Beca

" You know. I don't usually like anyone born '02 but you are cool." Chloe smiled at her.

"Thanks. I don't know you but you are cool too" Beca smirked and gave a hand sign of some sort.

The both dressed up and Beca gave Chloe her purse back before walking out the door behind her.

"I'm gonna try the stairs!" Beca yelled while watching Chloe go down them.

Chris yelled after her "No you won't!"

"Too late. Already going" Beca just yelled after him and went with Chloe down the stairs.

"Well, I guess this is bye then" Chloe said while Everyone walked outside.

"I guess so. Bye!" Beca yelled before walking to her sisters car, But not leaving without waving to Chloe out of the window before leaving._ "Well meet again. Someday" _Beca thought.

"Now to get some hesburger meals, please" She said to her sister as they went, She also explained the whole evening to her.


End file.
